


в этих городах

by marshall_line



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6748465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ничего больше нет</p>
            </blockquote>





	в этих городах

Блейн сбегает из Лаймы в Нью-Йорк, Блейн сбегает к Курту.

Потому что ему нет места там, где его нет.

Блейн сбегает, оставляя позади города и людей, оставляя позади самого себя.

 

В Нью-Йорке зима.

У Курта внутри то же самое.

 

Коньками по льду.

Льдом по сердцу.

 

В Лайме ничего не меняется, меняется только Блейн.

Он возвращается туда, потому что.

Ему нет места даже там, где есть Курт.

 

От Блейна ничего не остаётся.

Ни в одной точке этого мира.

 

Коньками по льду.

Коньками по сердцу.

 

Кровоточит.

 

Квинн звонит:

— Ты свободен на выходных?

 

Теперь я свободен всегда.

 

Блейн едет в Нью-Хейвен.

Там всё зелёное, там лето.

 

Внутри Квинн оно наконец-то зацветает тоже.

Она нашла свой город.

 

— А когда она тебя найдёт?

Квинн мрачнеет.

На сухую землю, на горячий асфальт падает дождь.

— Когда-нибудь.

Когда лето не будет кончаться.

 

Блейн поступает в Йель, едет в Нью-Хейвен опять и никогда не возвращается обратно. Ни в Лайму, ни в Нью-Йорк, ни куда-либо ещё.

У него нет места.

У него есть только он сам.

 

Квинн спрашивает:

— В Нью-Йорке холодно?

(До смерти)

Блейн не отвечает.

 

— А у тебя в сердце?

 

Блейн прячет его в чемодан.

И больше к нему не притрагивается.

 

Коньками по льду.

 

Рэйчел приезжает к ним весной. От неё пахнет прошлым и разбитыми надеждами. Рэйчел приезжает и остаётся тоже. Ненадолго.

Квинн этого хватает.

 

Никаких дождей.

 

Блейн заходит на их маленькую кухню. Рэйчел прижимается лбом ко лбу Квинн, Рэйчел говорит:

— _Нашла_.

И целует.

Квинн плачет.

 

От этих слёз зацветает её жизнь.

 

 

Сердце Блейна бьётся в том чемодане, хочет на волю.

Блейн свободен и так.

Ему это не нужно.

 

 

Даже когда зимой

(коньками по льду)

Курт пишет ему:

— Привет, моя птица.

 

(Коньками по сердцу)

 

А его нет.

 

У Блейна внутри сухая земля и горячий асфальт.

(Ничего)


End file.
